


【弘杨】虚假数据

by weixing



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weixing/pseuds/weixing
Summary: 黑客黄×AI杨，弘杨弘无差，副cp棋昱梗源游戏《妄想破绽》全文2w2
Relationships: 声入人心 - Relationship, 弘杨, 棋昱
Kudos: 18





	【弘杨】虚假数据

1.  
这是一间修正局标配的一居室。

沙发、电脑桌、书柜、茶几，各种家具都被住所主人压缩在这一间屋内。

脏衣篓最上面丢了几只袜子，各类书籍、杂物占据了房间的每一个角落，杂物中间夹杂着几袋没吃完的薯片和半瓶饮料。

房间墙上贴着几张便利贴，上面写着“记得买洗发水”一类的话。

像是每一个单身青年学生一样，这件屋子的主人同样疏于打扫。

厚重的窗帘拉得严严实实，透不进一丝光亮，房间里黑漆漆的，没什么光亮也没有声音。电子表立在电脑桌上，尽职尽责地散发出一点点几不可见的微弱夜光，提醒着主人：

——现在是3020年6月29日凌晨三点半。

不过居住者似乎是惯爱熬夜的，对他来说，这才是精神头正旺的时候。

顺理成章的，他一点都没有在意桌上的电子表。

电子表的旁边，三台显示器上正飞快地滚过一行行数据，一双熬出红血丝的眼睛聚精会神地关注着屏幕上的一切。

一切都沉默而如常地进行着。

2.

“怎么又早上了？！”

黄子弘凡按掉闹钟，看着显示屏上的七点四十，咬牙切齿，像是在努力压抑把闹钟丢掉的冲动。

扔是不扔，这是个问题。

不过在解决这个问题之前，还有一个大问题等着他。

“要迟到了！怎么办怎么办怎么办！”

黄子弘凡一双长腿缩在电竞椅里，憋屈了一晚上，早就麻得不听使唤了。换了平常，迟到就迟到，编个借口跟老师装乖巧也能糊弄过去，但架不住今天是期末考试前的最后一节课，会不会划重点这事先放下不提，问题的关键在于今天尚老师的早课，要是赶不上点名，黄子弘凡的期末就别想好过了。

“没办法了，”黄子弘凡试着狠狠跺了几下脚，试图让腿恢复知觉，他披上外套，想道：“抄近道吧。”

及格要紧。

推开家门，黄子弘凡一边匆忙把书包背好，一边拿脚踹上家门，飞出楼道。大门上，4031的门牌被关门的动静震得晃了几下。

今天天气倒是好得出奇，阳光灿烂。黄子弘凡熬了一晚上夜，俩黑眼圈快耷拉到下巴上，面如菜色，阳光之下，一脸的疲惫无处遁形。

他没走平常上学的路。

从他家到教学楼，如果走正常的路得将近半个小时。所以在一些紧急情况下，黄子弘凡会换一条路，然后动用一些非正常手段。

比如现在。

黄子弘凡被一面墙挡住了去路。

就是因为这堵墙，他才不得不重新规划上学路线，被迫绕过行新建的中央公园，需要的时间也从十分钟延长到半个小时。

“等新区下次季度维护的时候，一定要黑进系统里，把这堵墙的维护规划删掉。”

从兜里拿出手机——其实按照现在的说法，应该叫它移动终端，但是“手机”这个称呼被一直保留了下来——黄子弘凡轻车熟路地启动一道程序。

眼前挡路的墙消失了。

——“得益于分子重构技术的发展，人类已经实现了点石成金的梦想。利用这个技术，可以将物体拆分成基本单位再随意重组，这是新区目前最重要的技术之一。”

旁边的电子屏正播放着默认设定的宣传片，一个秃顶的男人正对着镜头介绍新区。在没有视频播放安排的时候，大多数时间都是在播新区的几条科普视频。

等黄子弘凡穿过这条路，碍眼的围墙又重新出现在了原地。

——“在新区的各个角落，已经覆盖满了细小到肉眼不可见的分解仪器。可见，新区的发展毫无疑问给大家的生活带来了巨大的便利，那些曾不顾一切反对新区建成的极端守旧派已经被证实是错误的。”

当然，这样的技术由修正局统一管理，私下里使用这项技术，是不被允许的。

——“新区的技术维护和秩序维护都由修正局来进行，由修正局来代为行使过去政府的职能，我们的修正员有能力保护每一位新区公民，每一位修正员都在为新区人民的幸福而奋斗。”

随处可见的宣传片，没人会在意。黄子弘凡也一样。

“幸亏马上7月，系统维护前服务器不稳定，没人会在意数据波动，不然万一被修正局的人抓到又有的麻烦了。”黄子弘凡边跑边犯嘀咕，“要不趁着这次机会，干脆把这面墙删掉吧！”

3.

黄子弘凡坐进教室的时候，是七点五十六分。

“迟到惯犯？”梁朋杰伸手揉了一把黄子弘凡的头，一路狂奔，加上本来就出门匆忙，头发根本没梳，一头乱毛正张牙舞爪地翘着，格外放荡不羁，“还以为你已经睡得没有常识了，敢在尚老师的课上迟到。”

“你有事吗我看起来像是那么容易智商下线的人吗？”

黄子弘凡打掉梁朋杰的手，试图在尚老师进门之前残害一下梁朋杰的发型。

“咳！”方书剑重重咳了一声，提醒他们尚老师已经到门外了。

黄子弘凡发型复仇计划，失败。

但是手已经伸出去了，一时半会儿也收不回来。于是顶着一头鸟窝、手伸在半空中、呲牙咧嘴的黄子弘凡，就这么被尚雯婕撞了个正着。

旁边梁朋杰倒是动作够快，已经把头埋进了课桌，假装一切与他无关。

“哟，行为艺术？”

教室里的人顺着尚雯婕的眼神找到黄子弘凡，很配合地哄笑。

“咳，没有没有，我就是……马上放暑假了舍不得同学们想在离校之前和同学们再沟通沟通感情。”黄子弘凡用力拍了拍梁朋杰的背，然后装模作样地翻开书，还顺手抓了几把头发。

好在尚雯婕没打算跟他较真，只是随口了调侃一句就准备上课。

黄子弘凡见状长出一口气，他不喜欢出这种风头，也不喜欢那种被所有人目光聚焦的感觉。非要说的话，他觉得那种在暗处不动声色掌控一切的感觉更棒，看起来也更酷。

“昨晚上干什么了，一脸肾虚。”梁朋杰小声问。

“替天行道。”

这当然是胡扯，黄子弘凡不可能真的跟他们说，我去做一些违法乱纪的事，一旦被发现就会被修正局的修正员找上门来，趁早离我远一点省得哪一天被我牵连。

保险起见，还是不告诉任何人的好。

更何况，黑客404这样都市传说一样的存在，还是让他像个传说一点比较酷。

反正就算黄子弘凡真的告诉梁朋杰说他就是那个黑客404，梁朋杰也肯定会说：“憨批你到底有没有睡醒，一张口就是梦话。”

还是不说为妙。

反正梁朋杰和方书剑他们听了这话，也会在心里替他把昨夜的发生的一切编好，比如说“又熬夜打游戏了吧”。

4.

尚雯婕的课不能睡觉，至少不敢睡得太明目张胆。

黄子弘凡毕竟一晚上没睡，刚上课本来还能死撑着保持清醒，后来就慢慢发展成睁着眼睛打盹，梦游一般度过了两节课。等到下课，黄子弘凡根本想不起来他睡梦中干了些什么。

“好像记了笔记？虽然这些东西我都会，但是尚老师的课上我肯定还是要装装样子的。”课本上，原本空白的地方已经被写上了一段笔记，就是字写得像狗爬，越往后字迹越难以辨认，最后只能看到一团团黑色污迹。

“呃……”

“好像还回了条信息。”

手机上显示，九点钟下课的时候黄子弘凡给“老爹”回了信息。

“最近还好吗？”  
“都挺好，钱够用，学校里也能跟上，没惹是生非，和同学挺好的。”  
“暑假有什么安排？”  
“还没想好，但是估计就……吃吃喝喝到处逛逛？”

黄子弘凡成年后一个人过，反正他作为黑客404，替别人做事拿的钱已经很够用了，他父母常年在外，就算完全不管他也没什么影响。

但是还是会时不时发条信息来关心一下。

上完一天的课，白天补觉，和熟悉的朋友一起追逐打闹，玩累了回家，忘记要买洗发水，打开电脑开始熬夜。一切都和往常一样，没有什么分别。也就是黄子弘凡理解中的“都挺好”。

404的邮箱里还是会收到新的邮件，黄子弘凡还是会作为黑客404做一些不伤天害理但是违反新区条例的事。

反正他没别的本事，就是黑客技术很厉害，一般人触不可及的那种厉害。

黄子弘凡坐在电脑前，手里捏了一个三明治——在冰箱里屯了好多个的那种，一边嚼一边翻看着404邮箱，他编的程序就叫“404”，一个几乎不所不能的程序集，囊括了从邮件到远程控制家具再到人工智能各个功能。

“滴滴——”电子表响了，意味着现在已经进入了天黑倒计时。

再过几天，就是修正局季度维护的日子。黄子弘凡盘算着趁这次机会，直接把他上学路上的那堵墙拆掉。

“哎呀——”黄子弘凡吃完了三明治，手边放的瓶装酸奶也被消灭了个干净。吃饱喝足，他伸个懒腰，“季度维护真是个好东西。提前规划好什么要建什么要拆，只要修正局在这一季度提前把程序设计好，然后再在季度维护的时候统一重构就行了。”

黄子弘凡活动着手腕。

“机会都送到眼前了，哪有不用的道理。”

毕竟对他来说，修正局的技术也不过如此。

黑进修正局系统这种事，头一次做还会觉得紧张不安，会觉得成就感满满，但是黄子弘凡作为一个惯犯，现在让他做这些事，一点负罪感和成就感都不会有。

“不过说起来分子重构技术还真是好用，可惜目前还不能直接重构活物。要是能的话，直接从家里分解，然后在教室里重构，看谁还能管我上课迟到。”

5.

黄子弘凡刚把那堵墙从系统里拆掉，梁朋杰的电话就打了进来。

“黄子弘凡！你快来中央商圈新开的火锅店！”梁朋杰的语气显得很亢奋。

“你是去吃火锅了还是去嗑药了？这么兴奋干什么，你见到我都不会有这么高兴。”

黄子弘凡语速跟手速成正比，几句话的时间就查出了火锅店开业的消息。他一边看着消息，一边心想：“很正常的开业啊，官网上也只能看到新店开业酬宾的几句话和促销信息……”

下拉页面，黄子弘凡扫过屏幕。新店开业酬宾，全场八折优惠、赠送果盘、幸运号码桌的客人赠送菜品……

页面的最后一行写道：“我们将在开业第一天来访的顾客中，抽取两名幸运儿，获得一整年在任意门店的免费就餐资格，期待您的光临。”

开业日期，今天。

黄子弘凡突然有种强烈的预感。

“他们家今天搞活动，抽一整年的免费资格，你快来帮我拉高中奖率！”果然，电话那边的想法和黄子弘凡猜的一模一样。

“凉棚劫你清醒一点？你连微博抽奖都没有中过，从小到大就你妈抽过你，这两个幸运儿里有你的概率无限接近于零好吗？这么久了你还是没有搞清楚自己的人设吗？”

“万一呢？万一我攒了二十年的运气就为了今天呢？”对于抽奖这种事，梁朋杰好像有种谜之执着，“我要是这次抽到了，我直接休学一年天天在他们家吃火锅！”

“瞧给孩子饿的，怎么都饿出幻觉来了。”

梁朋杰没理他，直接挂了电话。

赶在零点的时候，黄子弘凡黑进了火锅店官网的系统，把原本抽中的名字清空。

“梁朋杰呀梁朋杰，也就是你运气好，认识我这么个好哥哥。”黑客404在屏幕前得瑟，“不就是去官网改个名字吗，能难得倒我？这种事情换了别人谁能给你办到，好好感谢404大人吧，我都能想象到你兴奋的傻样了。”

“我要是这次抽到了，我直接休学一年天天在他们家吃火锅！”

黄子弘凡突然停手。

等等，要是梁朋杰的话，可能还真的会做出这种事。

休学事小，万一吃出问题吃坏了身体可怎么办，自己家做的火锅吃多了都会不舒服，更别提外面的火锅店了。虽然现在的医疗条件相当优越，可是生病毕竟不是什么好事……

算了，以后多请他吃几顿火锅当作补偿吧。

黄子弘凡删掉了页面里已经输入的“梁朋”两个字。

6.  
“欸，原本抽中的那两个人叫什么来着？”

黄子弘凡突然僵住。

“完了完了完了，我压根没仔细看那个名字，怎么办怎么办怎么办？”

大黑客难道要翻车在这里？

黄子弘凡僵在屏幕前，苦苦回忆，无果。

“算了，瞎编吧，顺便试试看新写的AI程序。”

抽奖这种东西，一般都会自动过滤掉没有人在用的僵尸号，梁朋杰是个大活人，自然能轻易闯过“过滤”这一关。

可要是随便写一个名字，除非确有其人，否则骗不过过滤系统。

正好，大黑客404前些日子刚优化完他新写的AI程序，打算直接拿这次抽奖来试试水。

“嗯，让我想想他叫什么……叫他……”鬼使神差的，黄子弘凡写下了“高杨”两个字。

程序员小黄最近睡得不好，除了熬夜，还因为总会梦到一些意义不明的梦，都是些日常生活中零零碎碎的片段，没什么吓人的，只是跳跃性太强而且很真实，每次从梦里醒来都感觉像是从异世界穿越了一样，像是又多经历了一天，除了累还是累。

其中就有一个叫“高杨”的人。

“现成的名字，不用白不用。还有一个人，他叫什么来着？”黄子弘凡又开始嘀咕，“好像是个挺平凡的名字……”

“就叫他张超吧！”

7.  
黄子弘凡有些无精打采，因为他的“高杨”一点都不像一个真人，虽然能通过抽奖软件的检查，但是离“以假乱真”还差得远。

黑客小黄感到了一丝挫败。

给新的AI起完名字之后，为了让高杨成为一个看起来真实的人，黄子弘凡从网上找来素材，PS了高杨的照片，从证件照到生活照一应俱全，还给他注册了微博，以高杨的名义发布了几篇博文和自拍。

【菜市场的小橄榄也太漂亮了！忍不住拍一张】  
【守着一个窗台排除九宫格，硬拗造型】  
【相约在老露台】

修改账号注册时间和微博发布时间，假装这个账号已经使用了很久。

评论零，点赞零，转发零，关注零，粉丝零。

“呃……这样倒像是生怕别人不知道这是个假人。”

黄子弘凡抬手让高杨和自己的账号点了互相关注，又给高杨关注了一些博主，“不过说实话，长成这个样子，要是放到现实生活中，肯定一大堆女生冲过来关注，还要在评论区里大喊‘哥哥太好看了吧’这类话。”

手一抖，高杨的第一条微博底下就多了一条评论：“好美好美”。发布者的账号名叫HZHF。

真正的黄子弘凡正心虚地揉眼，由他创造的人，自然长着一张他梦中情人才有的脸。

一个活生生的人，当然要有一些真实存在的痕迹。

“梅溪湖大学学生信息系统，姓名……高杨，性别男，学号……”

新生入学的时候，留下了很多的影像资料，黄子弘凡挑了几张，把高杨P了进去，又在系统里留下备案，高杨一入学就因为一些原因休学，根本没来上几天课，所以基本没人认识他。

“这样的话，全校都没有人听说‘高杨’这个人，也能说得通了。”

黄子弘凡熬了个通宵，写完了高杨的基本信息，然后把这些信息丢给新写的AI程序，剩下的一切，就要看他写的程序能做到哪一步了。

拿被子把脑袋一蒙，倒头就睡。

AI程序在黄子弘凡睡着的时候，补全了“高杨”的全部经历，并且依照黄子弘凡之前的操作，一并补全了“张超”的存在。

就在黄子弘凡睡得不知今夕何夕的时候，新区的季度维护已经开始。

深埋在新区服务器中的一道程序启动了。

8.  
“我挺庆幸我还能作为一个人而死去，”黄子弘凡听见自己说，“毕竟你们有太多的方法直接抹杀我的存在，分子重构技术最开始被发明出来的时候，恐怕没想到自己会被拿来做什么吧。

“我会被怎样处决？”黄子弘凡感觉到自己耸了耸肩，“枪决？然后再发布通告说‘黄子弘凡在一场交通事故中意外身亡，其同性爱人高杨悲痛难忍，投河自尽。他们为修正局系统的创立所作的一切会被后人永远铭记’或者其他冠冕堂皇的理由，只要能维护修正局的面子。

“你们最喜欢的手段，不是吗？

周围一片漆黑，黄子弘凡想，我等不到高杨了。

“身为程序的设计者，或者说身为一个黑客，应该比谁都清楚——程序和数据是最容易被篡改的东西，妄想依托这些靠不住的东西来……”

——闹钟突然猛烈地响起，把黄子弘凡从梦中拽回现实。是期末考试的日子了。

迷迷糊糊地坐起来，黄子弘凡有点懵，又是没头没尾的梦。

“怎么感觉这个梦还是个连续剧，一天播一集，现在快大结局了。”龙卷风一样收拾好自己，黄子弘凡冲出门。

那道碍事的墙果然消失了，今天的黄子弘凡难得提前到校。

可能因为没吃早饭，黄子弘凡今天格外不在状态，迷迷糊糊地做完了整张卷子，等他回过神来已经快收卷了，最后只来得及匆匆忙忙扫一眼自己的答案。

“思路完整，逻辑还算清晰，还好还好，应该还是在班里中等水平。”

一考完，黄子弘凡被方书剑叫住了。

“凡哥让我问你，校庆愿不愿意表演个钢琴节目？”方书剑问。

黄子弘凡钢琴弹得很不错，不过不是那种正统路子，更偏向于玩。他会钢琴这一点很少有人知道，黄子弘凡估摸着是方书剑跟贾凡说的。

校庆好像是安排在了考完试一段时间后，学校还挺重视的，让各个下属学院好好准备节目。也不知道怎么就找到黄子弘凡身上了。

“可以是可以，但是班里那么多人怎么偏偏找我，好像会钢琴的人不止我一个吧。”黄子弘凡问。

“凡哥说那个学长想跟你合作，他没告诉我名字，但是好像那个人和你很熟悉的样子。是不是以前学钢琴认识的人？”

如果是以前认识的人，倒是也有几个知道他会弹钢琴，但是人数少的一只手都能数过来，黄子弘凡并没有听说他们中谁和自己在一所大学。

——“信号屏蔽已解除。”学校广播的声音。

“黄子！方方！”梁朋杰兴冲冲跑过来，“超哥跟你们说了吗？他下个学期要回来了，和我们一个班！”

“刚开手机，黄子，我先把谱子发给你。”方书剑手机重新开机，提示音很快响起来。“他给我发信息了。”

“谁？”黄子弘凡一脸懵，化身一个3D版的黑人问号，“我们要来新同学了吗？没听谁说过啊，而且梁朋杰你怎么好像跟他很熟悉的样子。”

黄子弘凡今天迷迷糊糊起床，迷迷糊糊赶来学校考试，一进考场手机信号就被彻底屏蔽了，一上午都没来得及看消息。

恢复信号，无数网络新闻和404黑客系统消息涌了出来，紧跟着，一条新短信滑进视野——“准备好下学期接受哥哥的毒打了吗？”

发信人：张超。

“谁这么嚣张！”黄子弘凡心里大喊，“刚优化完的AI程序，我都还没来得及检查！这么快就被人识破了？看出来就看出来，还专门拿这个名字发信息嘲讽我？要是这都能忍我就不是404！太嚣张了！”

“黄子那是什么表情？”方书剑问，“谱子我发给你了，剩下的让凡哥具体跟你说吧。”

——踩到猫了。

“我拍下来了！看你这一脸不情愿，到时候发给张超，等着大白鹅叨你。大白鹅大战JERRY黄。”

9.

随便打着哈哈糊弄过去，黄子弘凡头都没抬，找个借口溜了出来，独自一个人往学校附近的便利店走。

手机本来想切进404程序后台，手滑点进了一条新弹出的消息提醒。

“您关注的高杨_Gyon发布了一条新消息，快来查看吧！”

【巡演结束了，感谢大家的一路支持。马上要准备回校之后的第一次演出，时隔很久跟喜欢的人同台，有些紧张，不知道他是不是也一样。】

评论是一水的“巡演辛苦了，在学校好好学习呀”“我酸了我酸了，什么人能被糕糕喜欢，上辈子拯救世界了吧”。

黄子弘凡压下心中的各种情绪，一项一项地确认情况。

404程序一切如常。

AI系统显示任务已完成，只是他之前注册的高杨的微博账号已经登不上去了。

“连微博都一并盗走了？”黄子弘凡想。

AI补全了高杨的经历和人格，微博已经不是原本的样子。一百多条微博，十几万粉丝，几十个关注几乎都是音乐博主，关注列表和粉丝列表最下面一栏显示的都是HZHF。

“青年钢琴演奏家？来自旧区，后被养父母收养来到新区，学习钢琴，天赋极高，师从著名钢琴家……成年后自立门户。”

这经历倒是跟黄子弘凡本人有一点像，在他的印象里，他也是在旧区出生，后来才跟着父母到新区生活。

【好久不见的张超鹅，现在不仅耍大牌还耍无赖，非得跟我抢晚饭】  
张超回复【不能怪我抢，是高哥玩石头剪刀布太菜】

“这两个人很熟吗？”

顺着微博评论，黄子弘凡点进了张超的主页——张超，AI完全是按照他设计高杨的操作补全了张超。

“梅溪湖大学，一开学就休学所以学校里没什么人认识，家里做生意的啊……”

【改策划案熬了个通宵，和两个老朋友一起，被他们秀恩爱秀了一晚上（微笑）他眼里已经没有我这个大哥了。希望新项目能顺利。】

这是张超两年前的一条微博。

【终于又和Tony Huang见面了，因为到处乱说话被修正员请去喝茶，“死于话多”这话诚不欺我。现在好不容易出来，又和他的小男友腻腻歪歪，口区】

【再也不和LARS一起打游戏了，一边被虐一边被喂狗粮，职业选手了不起啊？就你那细胳膊细腿，有本事来和我线下真人PK】

这几条的发布时间更早一些。

这AI还挺能编。

头有点晕，黄子弘凡觉得脑子有点转不过弯来，决定先拐进便利店买点吃的。

店里没什么人，除了他和店员就只有一个顾客。

戴着耳钉，身上纹了一串奇怪的数字，一身肌肉。

“就是脸长得不像个好人，像个杀人犯。”黄子弘凡想。

然后“杀人犯”拿起牛奶和三明治，看了看店员又看了看黄子弘凡，直接冲出了门外，惊起一阵警报声。

“什么情况？”黄子弘凡有点懵，怀疑自己是饿出了幻觉，“这不是个杀人犯而是个抢劫犯吗？修正局不管管吗？附近的修正员呢？”

黄子弘凡觉得今天的一切都很不正常，一定是世界线趁他睡着偷偷变动了。

10.  
被修正员叫住问了几个问题才被放过，填饱肚子，黄子弘凡终于觉得自己又重新活了过来。找了个偏僻的角落，坐在在树边的长椅上，黄子弘凡决定重启大脑好好思考一下今天发生的一切。

他打开易拉罐，却没把饮料递到嘴边，只是拿在手里。

“第一个问题。”

AI程序运转正常，完成了两个人格的模拟。

“但是高杨的微博账号我已经登不上去了，应该是有人发现破绽，盗了号。这和那个以‘张超’名字发信息的有很大概率是同一个人。”

黄子弘凡的电脑、手机，各种保护措施都非常到位，一般的黑客轻易攻不进来，谁那么大本事，先是从404手中盗号，再是神不知鬼不觉地把“张超”的联系人存进自己手机通讯录里。

如果是这样的话，404系统暴露……

“那我那些违法乱纪的事可就兜不住了，”黄子弘凡难得觉得事态有些严峻，“得及早把系统加固一遍，虽然有应急用的自毁程序，但是信息丢了还是很不好搞。

“第二个问题。”

梁朋杰、方书剑、张超，这三个人到底有什么关系？

“为什么他们对张超一点都不意外，明明是一个凭空出现的人，明明之前一直都是我们三个人啊？为什么好像他们之间很熟悉的样子。不，应该说我们之间很熟悉。就好像……”

——就好像“张超”真的一直存在。

盗号，往手机里添加联系人，只要水平够高都是能轻易做到的事，但是怎么才能让人的记忆和观念都彻底改变呢？

树荫下，蝉鸣正盛，一股凉意顺着黄子弘凡的脊椎爬了上来。

“有办法能篡改人的大脑吗？”他想，“最好是他们两个和盗号人合起伙来坑我，不然……”

黄子弘凡有点不敢往后想。

“还有那个在校庆上和我合作的学长，现在还没有办法确定他到底是谁，有没有可能也是凭空出现的人呢……”

——【马上要准备回校之后的第一次演出，时隔很久跟喜欢的人一起同台，有些紧张，不知道他是不是也是一样。】

“会不会是高杨？”

黄子弘凡把手里的饮料喝完，站起身来，随手捏扁了易拉罐，准备一个“远投三分”把罐子扔进远处的垃圾桶。

转身对上一张熟悉又陌生的脸。

“阿黄怎么知道是我？”

——黑发乖顺地搭在脸旁，抿着嘴，一双桃花眼含着笑意一眨一眨，眼角有一颗小小的痣，眼尾向上微微勾起，只要看一眼就能轻易勾去人的注意力。

高杨站在黄子弘凡面前，等待着他的回答。

“怎么会不知道是你，看到谱子就知道了，除了你，我身边没谁会挑这首来四手联弹。”黄子弘凡还没来得及好好打量一下这个凭空冒出来的“高杨”，嘴巴就先不听使唤给出了答复。

高杨比他略高几公分，皮肤白净，随便捯饬一下都是干干净净的样子，像是永远不会沾上污浊，也永远不会被污秽之物找上门来。随手拿一件白衬衫穿上，立刻就是校园里无数人的白月光。

高杨站在树荫下不太光亮的地方，容貌有些看不真切，可是黄子弘凡看向高杨的眼睛时，确确实实能看到里面的怀念和久别重逢的欣喜，那是他无比熟悉的目光。

像是相互陪伴了许久的人，一双眼穿过了几十年的光阴，看过了几十年的彼此。

黄子弘凡也不知道，为什么他的第一反应不是怀疑人工智能突然成真，也不是质疑自己的黑客技术，甚至不是感慨一句“好美好美”。

而是像身边真的有一个名叫“高杨”的人一样，无比熟稔地和他打着招呼。

这熟悉感从何而来呢？

如同体内深埋着一道与生俱来的程序，一直在黄子弘凡的血肉中沉眠，只有高杨出现，一道道程序密码才会解开，让封闭在心底许久的一切重见天日。

“好久不见，阿黄。这次你等到我了。”高杨低头笑了，从黄子弘凡手里拿走易拉罐丢掉，“我几乎都要想不起来上次见你是哪一年了。”

趁着高杨扔易拉罐的间隙，黄子弘凡的手机响了。

——【检测到修正局入侵，已启动自毁程序。】

11.  
“由人类创造出来的人类，是真正的人类吗？他们之间有真正的爱吗？”黄子弘凡坐在电脑前，看见自己在电脑屏幕上打出一句话，把邮件发给张超。

他想，这可能是他给张超的最后一封邮件。应该也是字数最少的一次。

张超很快回复他，像是一直守着电脑等着他的邮件。

【你信就有】

“我信就有。”黄子弘凡听见自己的声音低低响起，像是在咀嚼着这四个字。“好吧，这个家还是离不了张超啊。”

凌晨，窗帘没有拉开，房间还是照旧漆黑一片，只有电脑屏幕散发着微弱的荧光。黄子弘凡回过头，看着已经睡熟的高杨，他想：那就是有。

“科技发展、娱乐至死，政府已经忘记初心也忘记赫胥黎的警告了。如果真的没有办法阻止新区的建成……”他沉默了一会。

黄子弘凡看到自己轻轻握住高杨的手，对他说：“为了在真正的未来相遇，我们都早些醒来吧。”

黄子弘凡醒了。

拿起手机想看看时间，却被满屏幕的信息挡住了。基本上全是来自高杨。

【阿黄别睡了！马上就要错过校车了，不按时到的话会被扣分的。】  
【你不会忘了上闹钟吧？旧区调研这么重要的事情都忘了吗？】  
……  
【快醒醒啊，还想不想要学分了，再不起床它就跟你说再见了。】  
【我去你家找你。】

间或夹杂着几条1975群组聊天的信息。

放暑假：黄子弘凡！起床！  
月月月月：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我打赌他绝对是头天晚上熬夜还忘了上闹钟，长期熬夜容易记忆力退化然后智障果然是真的，最新的医疗技术都救不了的那种！  
月月月月：所以现在怎么办，我给他打了好几个电话都打不通，占线  
放暑假：……那可能是因为我也在同时给他打电话  
超鹅：着什么急，高杨肯定去叫他了  
月月月月：儿大不由爹啊！！怎么可以有了男朋友就忘了爸爸们

看着一条条记录刷过，黄子弘凡有种现在就冲出去和梁朋杰打一架的冲动。  
“阿黄，现在起床还来得及。”门外传来高杨的声音。

距离高杨真正出现在黄子弘凡的生命那天，已经过去了一个多月，这一个月里发生的事，把黄子弘凡对这个世界的认识都打碎了个彻底，每一件事都发生得过于惊险刺激。

遇到高杨的时候，单是看着高杨的脸黄子弘凡就觉得自己可能要栽，之后还没和他说几句话，手机上就传来了404的警报，修正局不知道怎么盯上了他，正试图查看他的电脑。自毁程序立刻启动，黄子弘凡的电脑里只剩下一片空白。

等他回到家，就看到4031的门前站着两个不熟悉的背影。身穿修正员制服，黄子弘凡从侧面望过去，能看到修正局的臂章。

“修正局检查一般都是两个人共同作业。”黄子弘凡想，他哪一步出了问题，才会在修正局暴露。

瞎话已经在回来的路上编好了，等他靠近家门，发现那两个人也不是完全不熟悉，其中一个是他见过的。

一身肌肉，身上纹了一串奇怪的数字，纹身被修正员制服遮挡，只在有动作时才隐约可见。不过没有戴耳钉。

“是那个杀人犯！”黄子弘凡想起来了，是在便利店里遇见的那个人，抢了店里的牛奶和三明治，“他到底是什么人？怎么现在穿着修正员的制服？”

两名修正员站在黄子弘凡门前，听见他的声音转过身来。

“什么杀人犯？”另一个脸上有痣的修正员说。

“啊……我是看见了这里有修正员以为出什么事了，”瞎话这种东西，黄子弘凡张嘴就能来，“是网上说的那个杀人犯被捉住了吗？”

“请相信新区的治安，每一名修正员都在为了新区居民的幸福而努力，网上的不实信息我们会尽快删除，谣言的发布者也会得到应有的惩罚。”那个修正员一脸正气地说。

“冠冕堂皇。”黄子弘凡想。

“修正局例行检查。”那人从上衣袋里取出证件，举到黄子弘凡眼前，“你是4031的住户吗？请配合我们的工作。”

4031，这个代码表示申请访问被拒绝。

修正局为什么要突然入侵他的电脑，又这么快派人来搜查他家，那个“杀人犯”到底是什么人，突然出现的高杨和张超又是什么来头，他现在面临的到底是什么，处境又是否安全。

一概不知。

黄子弘凡的手心有点冒汗。

“怎么了？”自始至终，那个杀人犯都没有开口说过话，只是一直凶神恶煞地盯着黄子弘凡，所有沟通一概由另一个修正员来进行。从肩章来看，那个杀人犯的级别并不高，应该是直属上下级关系。

“你别想多，就是季度维护之后的正常检查，随便看看就行，只要你没做什么违法乱纪的事，是新区的正常公民，修正局是绝不会随便找茬冤枉你的。”

可是黄子弘凡每天都在违法乱纪的边缘蹦跶。

“只是正常检查？”既然修正局已经察觉了他电脑上的异常，这两个人就应当铁了心要检查他的居所，再拖延下去恐怕也讨不到好果子吃，既然对方给了台阶，那不如干脆骑驴下坡。“不是学校里有人举报了我，说我打游戏开挂？”

“是的，只是正常检查。虽然我们绝不会泄露公民隐私，但是建议您不要开外挂破坏游戏平衡，非正常竞争是一定会被游戏系统监测到的。”

这个修正员说话办事倒都是一副正义凌然的样子，很有人民公仆的觉悟。

“那，请进吧。”

黄子弘凡开了门，落后几步让那两个修正员先进去，自己跟在后面，偷偷拿出手机，把他们的样子拍了下来，丢进人脸识别系统里。

几乎是一瞬间，就跳出了页面。

【蔡程昱，修正局二级警司。】都是修正局官网上公布的基本信息，一眼望过去没什么特别的东西。

倒是那是杀人犯一直识别不出来，还差点让黄子弘凡的手机卡顿。大黑客的电子设备都是顶配，一个人脸识别按理说很难让设备出现卡顿。

来不及多想，黄子弘凡把手机塞进书包里，决定先应付眼前的人。蔡程昱走进4031，只是随便看了看，旋即启动了黄子弘凡的电脑，没有丝毫犹豫。

“果然是冲着电脑来的。”黄子弘凡心想。

“密码。”蔡程昱看着弹出来的密码输入框。

“没有密码，直接点确认就行。”

404系统早就自毁了，现在的电脑里除了一堆游戏和学校里没用的软件，基本就是空的，这种水平的检查根本什么都查不出来。

“你的电脑配置很高啊。”蔡程昱说，“而且三个屏幕，用的到吗？”

“打游戏会比较爽。”这倒是实话，“而且可以一个屏写论文一个屏看电影。”

蔡程昱点点头，像是接受了他这个说法。离开电脑，在屋子里随便转了转，随口提醒他记得收拾屋子。

黄子弘凡松了口气，打算送走他们之后尽快把404程序重新恢复。

——嘭嘭嘭

“有人敲门？你不是一个人住吗？”蔡程昱靠近黄子弘凡，像是随时准备把他制服在地，随即递出一个眼神，杀人犯边走到门口。“约了朋友？”

“我也想知道门外是谁啊？！”黄子弘凡在心里大喊，他也一头雾水，真不知道谁会突然来找他。只能含糊不清地瞎答应，“啊……呃嗯。”

敲门声停了，黄子弘凡的手机开始响，一边响，门外一边传来纸袋落地，然后叮叮当当的声音，杀人犯守在门外，肉眼可见的戒备起来。

如果真的是例行检查，至于这么警戒吗？

黄子弘凡拿出手机——“高杨”。

蔡程昱看着黄子弘凡，用眼神问他：“怎么不接电话？”

硬着头皮接听，房门开了，高杨的声音从手机和门口一起传来：“阿黄不在家吗？我买了……”

高杨抱着一袋东西进了门，见屋里三个人神色各异，一时有些反应不过来什么情况。

杀人犯见他只是抱着东西，没有什么危险举动便没有出手，高杨离他最近，虽然不认识，但还是习惯性点头微笑，对方愣了一下，也冲高杨点头微笑，笑得像只柴犬。然后又是一脸戒备。

“你怎么进来的？”黄子弘凡作为这间房子的使用者，也是房间钥匙的唯一拥有者，正一脸诧异地看着高杨手里的钥匙。今天发生了太多事情，他的大脑已经开始混乱。

“你以前给过我钥匙啊？当时我在巡演，你刚搬到这里那会儿给我寄的。而且还是直接分子重构过来的。”高杨轻车熟路地把东西放到厨房里，打开冰箱门分门别类地放好，“你约了朋友来家里吗？”

“你管这里叫‘家’？”黄子弘凡暗地里吐槽。

“高杨……巡演？”身边的蔡程昱先开口，“你是那个钢琴家？”

“你听说过他？”黄子弘凡问。

“经常在微博上看到他的消息。”蔡程昱说，“原来你是和有名的人认识啊，难怪不愿意说。你放心，我们不会泄露住址的。”

“你倒是好哄，自己替我圆回来了。”黄子弘凡心里这么想，嘴上却不这么说，“那可真是帮大忙了，没什么事的话要不要留下一起吃饭？”

这种一听就是客气话，但是蔡程昱好像当真了。

“不用了，我们修正局作为旧时代的传承者，修正员要发扬优秀传统，为新区公民做事，不能拿公民的任何好处。”蔡程昱敬了个修正局的礼，“感谢配合，祝您生活愉快。”

说罢便离开了。

12.  
按照设定，高杨和黄子弘凡初中的时候就是同学，因为家离得近所以都一起上下学，也就是那段时间，两个人打下了深厚的感情基础，自那以后虽然分开了，可感情依旧好得要命。

“你干脆写小说去吧，绝对会受小女孩欢迎的，她们就喜欢看这个。”黄子弘凡一边恢复电脑里的404系统，一边愤愤地说，“什么叫‘时隔很久跟喜欢的人同台’？什么叫‘最后这首曲子献给我最爱的人’？”

“我当时就不应该当高杨微博的第一个关注和粉丝，更不该在微博底下评论一句‘好美好美’！什么鬼AI，根本就是人工智障。让你依托我的操作补全人格，不是让你给我编一个对象。”

“不过平心而论，高杨真是长在我的审美上。”黄子弘凡有点心虚，打开高杨的微博，“这样想想好像是我赚了。”

“他的言行举止都太真实了，看着实在不像是谁的恶作剧或者挑战书。”网页又跳出提醒，高杨发了新微博。“还有我的家门钥匙，房屋由修正局统一配给，他到底是哪来的钥匙，还跟回自己家一样。总不能真的是我失忆了。”

【梅溪湖大学校庆倒计时，明天就要上台了，是一个没有表演过的节目。一想到马上要和他演出，就觉得开心到表情不受控制了哈哈哈】  
“糕糕也有表情管理失控的时候嘛”  
“大家好又是我，我又来酸那个神秘的‘他’了”

完蛋，现在是凌晨几点？离校庆还有多长时间？

这几天黄子弘凡被一系列不科学的事搞得根本睡不着觉，又是查那两个修正员的来头又是忙着修复404系统，已经把校庆表演这回事彻底忘了。这会偷看高杨微博才想起来，还有个曲子要准备。

“踩到猫了？谱子在谁那来着？”

修补完了手头的程序，翻箱倒柜找出了卷轴钢琴，等黄子弘凡翻出谱子准备练习的时候，距离上台只有几个小时了。

结局可想而知，黄子弘凡上台之后手都不听使唤，缺乏练习再加上之前没有和高杨配合过，好好的一首曲子弹得那叫一个凌乱，底下的观众都快笑出声了，把高杨“青年钢琴家”的头衔给砸了个彻底。

最后还是靠主持人仝卓救场，跟观众说他俩这是准备了个小品，又说了几句俏皮话圆场，好不容易才没让场子尴尬。

对于高杨的突然出现，全校人的说法异常统一：“高杨？他不是小时候就很有名了吗？跟着名师学钢琴，刚上大学就被带去参加巡演，以前不是休学吗？”

跟黄子弘凡当初扯的瞎话完全一样。

下了台，高杨的微博评论已经清一色变成了“表情不受控制是因为这个节目太好玩了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈”“喜剧终于向音乐领域宣战了”“这是谁出的主意，简直是个天才”。

到了后台，黄子弘凡面如菜色，有点不知道怎么面对高杨。高杨本人则一点怪罪的意思都没有，坐在黄子弘凡旁边抿着嘴笑。

“又来了，这段时间每次和高杨相处他都是这样，什么也不说，就抿着嘴朝你笑，眨眨眼睛跟什么事都没发生一样。”一看到高杨这样笑，黄子弘凡心里的鹿简直快要撞破心脏。“在台上也是这样！”

“刚刚到底发生什么了？”

“高杨坐在我旁边太分心了。”

节目负责人贾凡走过来询问状况，但是黄子弘凡因为内心戏太丰富而根本没听见，甚至一个不小心把心里话说了出来。

“为什么？太好看了是吗？”高杨好像格外喜欢看着黄子弘凡一点一点变得脸红。

月月月月：黄子好烦快起床！！！放暑假旧区调研你到底还去不去了  
放暑假：去啊，我已经在校车上了  
超鹅：方方，甭理他们  
超鹅：[我是真的不想搅和在他们中间.JPG]

原本，黄子弘凡把高杨当成一个入侵者，打算查清了事情的真相就把他赶出去，然后生活回到正轨。可高杨的一切毕竟都是由他创造出来，完全按照黄子弘凡的喜好，可以说是真正意义上的“取向狙击”。

更何况，拜AI所赐，高杨和他的关系好得很，都用不着黄子弘凡去追人家，高杨的默认出厂设置就有“最喜欢的人事黄子弘凡”这一条。隔三岔五去超市采购来一堆东西放进黄子弘凡家，生怕他饿死，没事就跑来找他。

每一次，他都放不下高杨。无数次狠下心要让想办法让高杨消失，可最初的一切戒备，最后都会被潜意识中的不舍和心痛杀得溃不成军。

高杨是知道的，所以才这么有恃无恐，鞋都不换就闯进了黄子弘凡的家。

赶上有几天下大雨，高杨不知道在哪淋了雨感冒，明明不舒服还不肯说。黄子弘凡看他难受，翻出感冒药来，高杨看他着急忙活，得了便宜卖乖，缩在沙发里不肯好好吃药，一说吃药就眨巴眨巴眼睛，满眼都是不情愿，撒了半天娇，最后只能黄子弘凡哄着喂他吃。

其实高杨哪里是不肯吃药，他就是太久没见黄子弘凡了。

13.  
黄子弘凡敲下最后一行代码，完成了他作为新区服务器设计者的最后一份工作。庞杂的数据代码飞速闪过，照亮了黄子弘凡晦暗不明的双眼。

“季度维护依托分子重构技术完成。”黄子弘凡听见自己说，“既然新政府一定要让人们闭目塞听，从此活在数据构成的梦里，那就别怪我了。”

——【人格AI导入完成，将在下一次季度维护时自动启动】

以防万一，黄子弘凡给这道埋在服务器深处的程序加上了一道保险，只有当他的“启动密码”出现，反叛的序幕才真正拉开。

“阿黄，已经完成了？”高杨走过来，把一杯浓郁的咖啡放到桌上，“他们决定把明年年初的政府工作会议取消，改办修正局成立大会，张超主持，到时候应该会为你正式授职。大工程师，苟富贵？”

“你就别嘲笑我了羊儿。”黄子弘凡有些无奈，“超儿好不容易一个人爬到那么高的地方，再加上方方、朋朋……还有你。那么多人，费了那么多的心血，不是也挡不住激进派吗？冒着所有人暴露的风险保我，不值得，保不住。”

不知道为什么，高杨笑眯了眼，深深地看着黄子弘凡，眼中带着一去不回的决绝。

“羊儿你说，‘修正局首席工程师在授职仪式上宣布叛出’，这么高调的事，会不会也能写进新区的历史书里？我算不算也是名垂青史了？”

“不管会不会，”高杨凑近黄子弘凡，给了他一个离别前的吻，“不管你在哪里，我都会在你身边，陪你一起，直到完成我们想做的事。”

——黄子弘凡睡醒，看见前座的张超扭过头盯着他，眼睛一眨不眨。

“你别这样看着我啊，羊儿还在我旁边坐着呢。”前往旧区的校车内空间有限，黄子弘凡试图挥手，却把手打到了座椅上，然后被高杨握住，“羊儿你别多想，我不喜欢他这样的。”

“我知道。”高杨像是许久没有见过黄子弘凡似的，没事就盯着他看，像是要把曾经落下的份都补回来，然后笑得旁若无人。

“黄子，我问你个问题。”张超一脸高深莫测。

“你说，由人类创造出来的人类，是真正的人类吗？他们之间有真正的爱吗？”张超说罢，有些不自觉紧张起来，嘴角僵硬。

明明以前问这个问题的时候，他从来都不会紧张，张超想，或许因为这是他们离成功最近的一次。他注意到，高杨听到这句话后，抬起头，神情复杂地看了他一眼，像是了然，又像是不舍。

可是该来的总会来的，曾经种下的一切，总要结出果来。

“你信就有。”黄子弘凡说。“如果你相信你们之间的爱足够深的话，无论走到哪里，无论以什么样的方式相遇，爱都一直在。”

他回答得驴唇不对马嘴。

张超和高杨对视了一眼。

黄子弘凡觉得这句话好像在哪里听过，可又一时想不起来。

高杨就坐在自己身边，又突然肉眼可见的情绪低落，他就干脆把这些一时想不通的事全扔到脑后，等有空再想。对于眼下的黄子弘凡来说，最重要的事情就是看到高杨开心。

“羊儿，我最经好像想起来一些以前的事。”黄子弘凡说，“我记得好像是初中的时候吧？我们一起联机打游戏，还约定以后要进同一家战队，一起拿冠军。有的时候还叫上张超一起，他打不过我们就叫嚣说要和我真人PK，后来……”

“那是好久以前的事了。”高杨心说。

那是他上上上次见黄子弘凡的时候发生的事，距今已经快三十年了。

那一次的黄子弘凡重蹈自己的覆辙，又一次在网络上和修正局高调作对，最后被抹平了一切痕迹，只在网页上留下一行“知名电竞选手LARS因交通事故意外身亡”，所有和LARS有过近接触的人被一并处理，包括高杨。此后再没有多少人知道这件事。

“小屁孩，快长大吧。”黄子弘凡听见高杨这么说，有些没头没尾。

“黄子，你初中是在旧区读完的吧，这次来旧区要不要回去看看？”张超问。

“怎么这么问？而且我们不是在一块读得初中吗？”黄子弘凡觉得张超像是在暗示他些什么。

14.  
404系统自毁以后，黄子弘凡不吃不睡好几天才把404程序恢复。

本着“有问题就解决，现在解决不了就之后解决”的理念，黄子弘凡把“杀人犯”的照片又一次扔进了人脸识别系统里。

404的系统可比当时草率的识别好用得多，可他没想到就为了查一个人，系统居然用了几十个小时。

等待期间，黑客404的邮箱里收到了一封新的委托邮件。

“是活人吗？下周六晚上九点，梅溪湖游船上的摇滚年代酒吧，甲板上最边缘的位置，是活人就过来。破译个兔崽子的日记密码，钱不会少你的。”

From.DL

“这个DL是谁，说话口气很狂妄的样子。”黄子弘凡觉得这个人恐怕不太好相处，破译孩子的日记密码，搞不好是个家暴男。404的邮箱为了规避修正局的数据检查，做的非常隐蔽，没有点门路的人根本找不到他，既然能发邮件过来，说明还是有点狂妄的资本。

“你再狂能狂到哪去，还不是要来找404办事。”

临走之前思来想去，黄子弘凡也万万没想到这个“兔崽子”居然是他的老熟人。

蔡程昱。

蔡程昱的日记是一本手写的纸质日记，新区的信息技术发展到今天的水平，日记这种东西完全可以用移动终端完成，不用亲自动手，也没有丢失的顾虑，技术够高的话也不用担心被窃取，已经没什么人会用纸质笔记本写东西了。

“但是信息技术才是最靠不住的。”身为一个黑客，黄子弘凡比谁都清楚数据这种东西有多容易被盗取篡改，相比之下，反倒是纸质文件最安全，“蔡程昱难道是发现了什么，想要记录下来，又想要避开修正局检查？”

考虑到蔡程昱身边那个人，又是抢劫犯又是修正员，而且他还查不清身份，黄子弘凡觉得这种可能性还是很大的。

“可蔡程昱本人就是修正员啊？”黄子弘凡想，“二级警司，权限还挺高。”

“修正局对于修正员的监管才是最严格的，在修正局系统上的每一步操作都会被密切监视，”郑云龙坐在黄子弘凡对面，像是看穿了他在想什么，“情节严重的会被强行抹去记忆，就为了保证……”

“‘每一名修正员，都对新区公民绝对忠诚。’”黄子弘凡接话，“其实是保证对修正局绝对忠诚吧。”

反正是在游船上，他又开了信号干扰，肉眼看不见的分子重构仪器只能监听到呼呼风声，黄子弘凡没了顾虑，索性有什么说什么。

要不是看修正局不顺眼，他也不用搞404这么一出。

翻开笔记本，里面只有他看不懂的密码文字。

“纸质文件加密码文字，蔡程昱到底查出了什么？”黄子弘凡觉得，这应该就是郑云龙想找他破解的东西。

“我就是想知道他查到哪一步了。”郑云龙说。“这本日记你可以带回去，等查出来了联系我。”

回到家，黄子弘凡果断调出系统信息。郑云龙，修正局一级警司，曾经是蔡程昱名义上的监护人。

“一级警司，按照他的说法应该会面临修正局更严格地监管，”高杨试着分析，“他是碍于这一点，不好在修正局内部亲自调查，才想要借用外部力量找到你的吧。”

高杨把一杯咖啡放在黄子弘凡得电脑桌上，黄子弘凡拿起来尝了一口，觉得这一幕似曾相识。

“羊儿，这些密码文字你有头绪吗？”说罢，黄子弘凡觉得自己的脑子里怕不是进了水，高杨一个学钢琴的，怎么会对密码有研究。

也可能是脑子里进了高杨，所以才满脑子都是高杨。

可黄子弘凡就是觉得，这事应该问一问高杨。

高杨拿起笔记本翻了翻，觉得有古地球时代加密方法的影子，猜测蔡程昱应该是把两种古地球密码结合在一起用。并不是很高深，只是他采用的方法远古又生僻，一般人根本没听说过，想要解出内容来势必要借助网络查询信息。

“他就是为了防止有人借用网络查资料，一旦有人在网上搜索相关数据，他能借着修正员身份的便利立刻察觉到，然后及时销毁这本日记。”高杨说。

但是很不巧，碰到了高杨。解密虽然麻烦，但也只是单纯的麻烦，没有太大难度。最重要的是，高杨不需要借助任何工具，有大脑就够了。

“阿黄，你亲我一口或许我就有头绪了。”高杨合上日记本。

黄子弘凡涨红了脸，然后磨磨蹭蹭从电竞椅上挪到沙发边，亲了高杨一下。

高杨像是只偷到小鱼干的猫，肉眼可见地开心起来，然后拿来纸笔开始翻译蔡程昱的日记。

没有一点犹豫，自信满满，如同他每一次掀开琴盖，把手指搭在琴键上方时那样，从一开始就知道自己一定会完美地鞠躬谢幕，绝不会有任何失误。

曾经在舞台上闪闪发光高杨，如今只在黄子弘凡一个人面前发光。黄子弘凡一次又一次为这样的高杨着迷。

“简直像是旧时代的特务。”黄子弘凡坐在高杨身边，看着高杨伏在他家茶几上忙活。离了电脑，他双手闲下来没事做，便抬手轻轻掐了下高杨的脸。“影视资料里有的那种，精通所有密码，而且还过目不忘。”

“不要胡闹，”高杨轻轻拍了拍黄子弘凡的手，并没有推开他，“说不定其实我就是旧时代的特务呢？为了保护阿黄在敌方阵营隐姓埋名的那种。”

用不了多久，蔡程昱的日记就被解出来一半。

【龚子棋，我再也不相信修正局“失忆”的鬼话了，这不是失忆，根本就是有预谋的洗脑，只为了所谓的绝对忠诚。我们从警校毕业以来，一直信仰的东西，只是看起来漂亮的伪装而已。如果你知道这一切，会怎么办？】  
【原来你根本不记得蔡程昱是谁，0031对我的温柔和顺从只是因为对高级警司的服从】  
【今天是你第三次结束失忆治疗，你又忘了我是谁。子棋，这次你回来，身上的纹身数字变成了0031，修正局的高层越来越肆无忌惮了】  
【只是因为身体素质出众？他们是想利用分子重构建立一支军队】  
……  
【子棋，0001，我终于查到你在哪了，等我】  
【让修正局见鬼去吧，季度维护根本就是个骗局。新区公民在数据里做了太久的美梦，如果没人发现修正局的真面目，那就由我来当第一个叫醒人们的人】

黄子弘凡一页页翻看着，“什么叫‘利用分子重构建立一支军队’？分子重构技术不是不能拿来重构活物吗？修正局隐瞒这项技术，建造军队想干什么？”

季度维护、活体分子重构、依托数据的美梦……

所有的线索都指向同一个方向。

如果龚子棋可以被重构，那高杨会不会也能被构建出来呢？

黄子弘凡看了高杨一眼，对方还在专心致志破译日记剩余的细枝末节。

“季度维护是个骗局，它按照修正局想要的数据重构了一切，包括人们的记忆。依托数据而存在的高杨，在季度维护的时候被构建出来。”

这可能吗？

如果活体重构真的已经发展到了一定高度，要编织这样一个美梦简直易如反掌。

而谎言和骗局会有被戳穿的一天，一切都会恢复到原本的样子。

404系统发出提示音，显示“杀人犯”目标搜索任务已完成。  
——【搜索结果：637人】  
几百人的身份各不相同，而照片栏却都是同一张脸。

一股寒意顺着脊背爬了上来，就像黄子弘凡遇到高杨那天一样。

黄子弘凡突然从侧面紧紧抱住高杨，把脸埋进高杨的肩膀，不让他看到自己的表情。

蔡程昱的一本日记串联起了一切。

招呼也不打就闯进来，等我好不容易习惯了你的存在，又要告诉我这一切都是靠不住的数据。

“数据，数据……”黄子弘凡有些口齿不清，“数据是最虚假的东西。”

删除一段数据只需要按下DELETE键，简单便捷还不留痕迹。可删除高杨要怎么做呢？要先按下DELETE，然后拿一把锋利的匕首，把有关高杨的一切，他的人，他存在后留下的所有痕迹，他们之间真假难辨的回忆，他们关于对方的念想，他们的联系，把它们连根拔起，一刀斩断，在黄子弘凡心上留下一片血肉模糊，从此只剩无处寄托的思念和流不尽的心头血。

又偏偏这一切，由高杨亲自告诉黄子弘凡。

“可他是我的高杨，是个活生生的人啊。”

蔡程昱，龚子棋离开你的时候，你也和我一样吗？

黄子弘凡想自己只是个什么都不知道的普通人，他只是太久没有见到高杨，久到记忆有些模糊而已，如今久别重逢，他会因此喜极而泣，仅此而已。高杨是真实存在的，是初中时住在他旁边的邻居，他们会一起上下学，一起打游戏。

他在夜里会不太爱开灯，只有一盏昏黄的台灯亮着，从窗外往里看，能看到浅黄色的一片光晕，像万家灯火的每一个构成单元，平凡而普通。黄子弘凡把高杨搂得更紧，想着怀里的人体温和他一样高。

“高杨，我怎么才能留住你？”

“阿黄，不管你在哪里，我都会在你身边，陪你一起，直到完成我们想做的事。”高杨像是没有察觉到黄子弘凡的异常，揉了揉他的头发。

“小哭包，每次都哭。”高杨想，“一点长进都没有。”

15.  
“五号技师Tony黄，刚从修正局出来就又开始作妖了？”

小巷里，一家美容美发的店铺生意正红火，一个留着锡纸烫的少年造型师因为人气高而格外忙碌，在店里东奔西跑忙来忙去，黑色十字架耳坠随着他的动作不断晃动，反射出大堂里刺眼的灯光。

“羊儿你来啦？”黄子弘凡冲他挥挥手，忙完手头的工作，招呼高杨在空座上坐下，望着镜子里的高杨。“我那怎么能算是作妖，明明就是大实话，这次想做什么造型？”

“剪短点就行，剩下的都听托尼老师的。”高杨微微抬头，黄子弘凡抓了抓高杨的头发，像是在想这次该怎么捯饬他，“我当然知道你说的是实话，可这么明目张胆，修正局不找你找谁。还在网上到处发，你又不是不知道，互联网不是法外之地，那是修正局的地盘。”

仗着脸长得好看，小技师黄子弘凡轻易就能取得顾客的好感，做造型每每无聊的时候就爱和顾客聊些有的没的。也就是他长得帅，不然谁乐意听他叨叨。

“有没有感觉最近修正局管得越来越宽了，上次有修正员不拿搜查令就检查我家，我不就是在网上吐槽了几句，至于把我账号封了吗？”

高杨透过镜子，看着小孩愤愤不平的样子觉得有点可爱。相比起来，当年授职仪式上的黄子弘凡身上背负了太多，眼睛里也多了太多一眼看不透的沉淀。

“予人耳目，却不予人真相。予人喉舌，却逼迫众人缄默。”当着修正局未来高层的面，黄子弘凡像是感受不到那些目光，“修正局，修正员，我不知道你们所谓的‘修正’为何物，要修正谁，怎么样修正，更不知道你们眼中什么是‘正’什么是‘逆’。”

在他说这些话的时候，高杨正藏匿于修正局其他人身边。面对着无数可见或不可见的摄影机，黄子弘凡坦坦荡荡地扬着头，好像他目光直视的地方，看见的不是修正员的枪口。

张超站在他面前，几不可闻地叹了口气，放下了给黄子弘凡的授职臂章。

“我只知道世间万物都是一样的，会哭会笑，会有喜怒哀乐，睁开眼就能看到一个真正的世界。而这些权力不会被任何人剥夺。”

“无论在美梦里沉睡多久，这片大地上总会有一道声音振聋发聩。”

等他说完，张超在激进派和高杨的注视下发出指令。

一声枪响，扼死了抗争最后的声音。

——“什么声音？”梁朋杰紧张兮兮地回头看。

“还用问吗，当然是枪声了。”方书剑把梁朋杰的脑袋转正，提醒他走路要看路，“旧区没有人维护治安，哪里都一片混乱，你看这一片荒芜的样子，哪像是人能活的环境？为了活下去结成势力，各路黑帮争夺生存资源，动刀动枪是常有的事。”

旧区调研是新区成立以来每一名大学生都会经历的事，修正局美其名曰“暑期调研”。上有政策，梅溪湖大学也不得不每年暑假都分批组织学生前往旧区进行考察，考察路线由修正局统一安排，沿途有修正员一路护送。

旧区到底有什么可考察的？黄子弘凡一直想不通，就算要考察，也应该是社会学家的事，他们这一帮刚上大学的傻小子，能考察出什么来？

倒不如说是有人想警告他们，让他们知道，新区才是真正美丽的世界，你们在新区好好待着就行了，看看旧区是什么穷酸样子吧，要感恩修正局和修正员，别一天到晚想着扑腾翅膀。

“威慑给谁看啊。”黄子弘凡想。

“你们只需要注意脚下就行了，没什么好担心的，我们修正……”蔡程昱顿了顿，神情不似以往，“我会保护好你们的。”

“修正员的身份，应该是他以前很引以为傲的东西。”高杨凑近黄子弘凡悄声说。

黄子弘凡不知道在想什么，和梁朋杰一样走路不看路，差点一脚踏空，被高杨一把扶住。此后一路，高杨都怕黄子弘凡出事，紧紧握着他的手。

黄子弘凡回过神来，说：“看上去像是信仰破灭表情。”

“更准确的说，”张超伸出食指晃了晃，“是‘干完这票我就走人’的表情。”

“你能不能不要把人民公仆说得像是旧时代土匪，”黄子弘凡反驳道，说完又觉得“人民公仆”这四个字充满了嘲讽气息，“虽然修正局确实也不是什么好东西。”

土匪劫人钱财性命，修正局劫人灵魂思想。这样一比，还真分不出个谁高谁低来。

“不愧是初代修正局代表，”高杨想，“张超果然够敏锐。”

如张超所言，这趟护送任务就是蔡程昱作为修正员的最后一项任务，等他们平安回到新区，蔡程昱打算彻底和修正局决裂。

黄子弘凡注视着蔡程昱，猜测他大概是要去找龚子棋了。

“高杨……”黄子弘凡把目光投向高杨，眼睛里的光晦暗不明。

那是高杨曾经很熟悉的目光，就像黄子弘凡把人格AI埋在新区服务器里那晚一样，宁静却坚毅。

16.  
季度维护一次又一次启动，404的AI程序一次又一次启动，于是黄子弘凡一次又一次地醒来，每一次醒来都用不同的身份活着，唯一相同的，是唤醒的都是黄子弘凡。

修正局的服务器无比庞大复杂，如果不是水平极高的程序员共同努力，绝不可能完成。新政府成于此，也败于此。

系统建立之初，黄子弘凡把自己的人格AI写进服务器，一条压缩到难以察觉的程序深埋在修正局系统的缝隙里，试图为真正的未来种下希望。

未来的黄子弘凡，会借着季度维护，借着活体重构，无数次睁开眼。

于是高杨陪着黄子弘凡一次次彻夜不眠，直到这道程序完成。

黄子弘凡也问过高杨，羊儿，你说这样的我算不算是长生不老了？

这样的我们，算是永远在一起了吗？

张超身处敌营，告诉他，“你信就有”。

——“我不相信，”张超故意和黄子弘凡唱反调，“都过去这么久了，旧区也远不如当年安全，初中肯定早就被黑帮占了当据点了。”

几个半大小伙小声争执，最后蔡程昱拗不过他们，答应去一趟弘扬路99号，看看他们曾在旧区就读的就读的中学到底还在不在。

蔡程昱撇了张超一眼，觉得张超是在无理取闹，像是故意激黄子弘凡一样，表情动作夸张又做作。

“演技不如子棋，这种演技肯定接不到戏。”蔡程昱这样想着，握紧了手中的枪。

可真到了弘扬路99号，才发现这里根本没有什么学校，只有一座破败的歌剧院，黄子弘凡的记忆根本就是错的，充满了敷衍的气息，带着修正局篡改记忆时特有的敷衍。

直到亲眼目睹，黄子弘凡才像是终于接受了现实。

高杨、张超、还有蔡程昱他们陪着黄子弘凡一步一步走进歌剧院，看着他拿出手机，给“老爹”打出一个电话。

——破败而空旷的剧院里，张超的移动终端响起了铃声。

“长兄入父啊黄子。”张超摁掉电话。

“这个家果然还是离不了张超。”黄子弘凡仰起头，露出一个独属于黄子弘凡的笑。

黄子弘凡坦坦荡荡地扬着头，目光直视的地方，没有修正员的枪口。

黄子弘凡一次又一次醒来，高杨就这样一次又一次出现在他生命里。

高杨看着张超强忍颤抖的手，下达射杀的指令。

他看着LARS一步步成长为在整个新区都赫赫有名的电竞选手，然后看着他在一场网络直播中说出和过去一模一样的话。最后被视作极端守旧派的复辟，被修正局抹杀了存在。

也看着五号技师Tony Huang一天天在新区边缘的小城里，为了在社会底层讨生活而四处奔忙，麦色的皮肤上沾着亮闪闪的汗水。却又不得不屈于修正局的势力，走上和LARS一样的路。

“不过没关系，”那时的高杨想，“我们还会再见的，无论走到哪里。”

哪怕他只是深埋在系统中的一道程序，是新区无人可察的虚假数据。

在不同的生活里，用陪伴相爱。

如果你相信你们之间的爱足够深的话，无论走到哪里，无论以什么样的方式相遇，爱都一直在。在每一次苏醒之前，高杨都会期待着，期待着这次将以什么方式与黄子弘凡相爱，期待着用不同的身份牵起黄子弘凡的手，再一次触碰到他脉搏的跳动。

“阿黄，策划案这部分让超儿写就行了。”为了公司的策划案熬个通宵，试图用自己公司的仪器取代修正局的分子重构机器，然后又一次走向失败。

为对方在新区的学校里打架，在旧区的枪弹里求生，或者成为作家出口成章，或者成为歌剧演员携手踏上舞台。  
走过校园每一个角落，看过对方在不同的世界里的每一份喜怒哀乐，再看着黄子弘凡为了他的理想重蹈覆辙，又为了他们所希望的未来再次醒来。

高杨想，没关系，我们还会再见。

为了在真正的未来相遇，我们都早些醒来吧。

黄子弘凡站在歌剧院两排座椅之间，看见高杨站在不太光亮的地方，容貌有些看不真切，在黄子弘凡的眼睛里，有久别重逢的欣喜和怀念，那是高杨无比熟悉的目光。

像是相互陪伴了许久的人，一双眼穿过了几十年的光阴，看过了几十年的彼此。

像以往每一次一样，又一次启动这道虚假程序。

蔡程昱守在歌剧院门口，看到移动终端上接入一条新信息。

【蔡蔡，人找到了。】  
【放手去做吧，我和你龙哥站在你这边。】

17.  
虚假的数据之上，爱是另一种真相。


End file.
